Perfect Love
by ms.moe
Summary: It's my first so bear with me if you think it is bad. Vegeta and Bulma realize their love for each other when bulma is involved in an explosion leaving Vegeta the only one to take care of her. Other events occur involving Yamcha.


DISCLAIMER: Dragonball is the property of Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, TOEI Animation and FUJI TV. Licensed in North America to FUNimation Productions, Pioneer Entertainment, etc, etc. No copyright infringement is intended with this fan fiction. So Please be nice and don't sue, I am very poor!!  
  
Perfect Love  
  
  
  
Bulma was working hard in her lab to keep her mind off love. She realized that she hated being alone yet she couldn't trust anyone especially Yamcha. She cringed as she thought about the many times he had abused her physically and emotionally. She never told anyone not even her closes friend Chi-Chi about the abuse. She just thought up crazy excuses for the bruises. "Oh Kami, will I ever find someone to love?" she wonder aloud.  
  
Her mom yelled from downstairs startling Bulma from her deep thought.  
  
"Dear, we are leaving now!"  
  
Bulma's parents were leaving on one of their annual three-month vacations. Bulma savored the quiet time she was alone each time but now she had to put up with Vegeta who was now training in the gravity machine. She rolled her eyes as she thought of his stubborn attitude he always had towards her.  
  
"Bye Mom and Dad!" she yelled from the lab.  
  
She listened intently to hear the front door close and the car drive off. She peaked in the window to make sure they were gone. When she was sure, she ran downstairs and ran to the living room stereo. She put on one of her favorite cds in and made sure the volume and bass were turned all the way up. She danced all around the living room thinking of how annoyed Vegeta would be with the noise disturbing his training. She ran back upstairs to her lab still moving to the music. Bulma was working on another invention but, she was careless with the dangerous chemicals and spilt one next to an over heated machine causing and explosion. The blow sent Bulma flying through the air and pinned against the wall. She hit her head hard and fell unconscious.  
  
"Where is that blasted woman?"  
  
Thought Vegeta as he turned the ear splitting music Bulma had playing off. He had just got done training and wanted some dinner yet it wasn't ready for him when he wanted it. He stomped up stairs steaming,  
  
"WOMAN!" he yelled expecting a foaming Bulma to yell back. He always found her attractive when she was mad. As he walked down the hall, each room he passed he looked.  
  
"WOMAN!" Vegeta had, had enough! He got to the last room and saw Bulma on the ground of her lab unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was still some flames left over from the explosion but Vegeta easily extinguished them. He ran to Bulma's side and gently picked her up from the ground. He laid her on his bed in his bedroom. Vegeta went to the kitchen not knowing what else to go but, put and damp cloth on her forehead like she had done to him so many time when he was injured from training. He went back upstairs and to his room where Bulma laid. He stopped suddenly half way in the doorway, realizing how beautiful she was laying peacefully on his bed. He shook his head frantically to get the thought out of his mind. He say down on the bed and put the damp cloth on her forehead. He gently brushed her blue hair out of her face. He never noticed how beautiful she was. WAIT, what was he thinking!! He quickly got up from the bed and left to raid the kitchen. He had to leave before he thought anymore-crazy thoughts.  
  
Bulma awoke. She got up but lay immediately back down because of the pain in her head. She looked around she wasn't in her room. She slowly got up; this is Vegeta's room, she thought. She then realized that he put in his room to take care of her.  
  
"That was sweet of him," she thought aloud but then feeling a sharp pain run throught her head, she began to rub her temples.  
  
"You should lay back down and get some rest,"  
  
Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta leaning in the doorway. She looked him over noticing how buff he had gotten from his hard training. Vegeta shifted his weight annoyed by her stare.  
  
"uh…um…thank you Vegeta for helping me," said Bulma meaning every word.  
  
"I had to help you who else is going to cook for me while your parents are gone," he smirked.  
  
Bulma crossed her arms in annoyance as she watched Vegeta leave. She was going to yell something back but decided not to. Because of her headache, she laid back down and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two days had passed since Bulma's mishap and she was feeling much better thanks to Vegeta. To show her appreciation Bulma was making him breakfast. Actually she knew she would end up making it anyways but, she was making his favorite, bacon and grits. As soon as Bulma was finished setting the table she heard a knock at the door. She opened it with curiosity to whom would come to visit at this time of morning. Low and behold it was Yamcha. He had flowers in hand and a bag in the other.  
  
"Hey Bulma, what's up sweet heart," he jeered as he let himself in.  
  
Bulma just glared at him. He looked around the turned to Bulma; Yamcha looked her over in awe. She was wearing jean shorts and a simple white t- shirt. Bulma was annoyed with his usual gawking and broke the silence  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just want to give you these flowers and this present."  
  
Bulma glared at him once more as she took the offered gifts. She set the flowers on a nearby table as she opened the bag in it was a box. She dropped the bag and opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. Its beauty awed her  
  
"I also wanted to know if you would like to go out to eat dinner with me tonight?" Yamcha offered pleadingly, hoping that she would say 'Yes'. Bulma looked up at Yamcha and back at the necklace.  
  
"Of course I will," she said as she hugged Yamcha.  
  
He just grinned from ear to ear. He got her back like he always did.  
  
Vegeta was in the kitchen listening to every word said. He hated that pathetic human they call 'Yamcha'. He knew that Yamcha abused Bulma, yet he could not figure out why she kept giving in to his cheap gifts. Vegeta dismissed the thought and went back to eating.  
  
Bulma walked Yamcha to his car and waved good-bye to him. She didn't know why she going out with him but she rejected the thought and went back inside. She walked into the kitchen and saw the Vegeta had already helped himself to the breakfast she fixed.  
  
"I have you know I fixed this for you to thank you for helping me," she said.  
  
"Humph," Vegeta grunted with his mouth full, it was a good breakfast to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was in her room getting ready for the upcoming evening. She was excited hoping Yamcha had changed. She was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Come in!" she yelled.  
  
Vegeta swung open the door and walked in.  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta, I've been meaning to tell you that I have leftover lunch in the refrigerator for your dinner."  
  
"What are you going with that drunken bum again?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"All you have to do is heat it up," answered Bulma avoiding the question.  
  
"Did you not hear me?" Vegeta asked knowing good and well that she did.  
  
"YES, I did hear you Vegeta and I don't think it is any of your affair!" she yelled back knowing that she didn't really have an answer for his question. Vegeta stormed out of the room. And as to be on que Yamcha drove up and honked his horn. Bulma jumped up and ran downstairs so she wouldn't make Yamcha wait.  
  
At the date, Bulma and Yamcha were patiently waiting for their food.  
  
"So Yamcha, what have you been up to lately?" asked Bulma breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, nothing um…Bulma.. Can you excuse me for one moment please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she answered.  
  
The clock was ticking as Bulma waited for Yamcha. She finally decided she would find him. She walked toward the restrooms when she saw Yamcha kissing with another girl. Bulma could already feel the tears coming. She stomped right up to Yamcha and slapped once, twice, three times.  
  
"YAMCHA, this was your last chance and you blew it!" yelled Bulma with the tears in her eyes.  
  
"But…Bulma I was only…"  
  
"NO…No…I don't want to hear or see you AGAIN!" she screamed as she stormed out the door. She ran as fast as she could to Capsule Corp. She was half way when it began to rain. She began to cry as she slowed down her pace. She knew her dress was ruined, she knew her hair was ruined, she also knew her heart was ruined. She slowly walked in the pouring rain crying. She never felt so used and heartbroken. She felt as if her heart had been torn into pieces. How could he had done this to her again!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma finally reached her house. She walked in soaked and shivering. She tried to be quiet as to not wake Vegeta if he were asleep. He wasn't he was in his doing some push-ups he heard her as she came in. He got up to see how the date went when he saw her coming up the stairs his heart felt that he should hold her and comfort her but, his pride got the better of him and his feelings for her and he smirked sarcastically, "Boy, you look like you had a nice time," realizing what he just said he stood still waiting for a response. She just ran straight to her room crying. She threw herself across her bed and cried. The pain in her throat seemed to constrict normal breathing, and Bulma struggled to catch her breath. She was hysterical, wheezing and gasping. She'd never cried this hard before. She could hear Vegeta pounding frantically on the door. Bulma began to feel light headed and struggled to sit up in order to catch her breathe. It wasn't helping. The more rapidly she breathed the worse she felt. Just then the door flew open and Vegeta was at her side in seconds. He cradled her in his arms and told her to take deep breaths. Bulma's strained breathing slowed, though the tears fell silently. Vegeta realized what he was doing but this time he didn't care he just squeezed her tighter. Bulma closed her eyes and snuggled close to Vegeta's chest. It felt nice for someone to hold her again. Vegeta could smell the sweetness of her hair. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Was this what the humans call love??  
  
Bulma fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. He gently put her on her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stirred a little and smiled. Vegeta smirked at her reaction, whatever he was feeling he never wanted it to end. He also hoped she felt the same way about him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was awaken by a sudden bang. She quickly opened her eyes and looked around. It was to dark to see what it was, but then a black figure started coming towards her.  
  
"Come to get you back for embarrassing me at the restraunt in front of all those people!"  
  
It was Yamcha! Bulma scurried to the other side of her bed closer to the wall. He came closer and closer. Bulma tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth before she could. She could smell the alcohol on him. She froze in fear. He struck her face hard she winced in pain. He hit her again but this time Bulma bit his hand and screamed.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta heard her and came running down the hall. He got to her room and saw Yamcha. He yanked Yamcha around and grabbed him by the neck. Vegeta was furious at what Yamcha had done to his beloved Bulma. He struck Yamcha in the stomach more than once. He then carried him by the neck to the front door and punched one last time making Yamcha unconscious. Vegeta took Yamcha and threw him out the door full of rage.  
  
When he was finished with the assault he smirked but then remembered Bulma. He ran to her bedroom full of concern and helped her get up. When she saw him she started to cry once more and threw her arms around him. Vegeta was not at all surprised at this and put his arms around Bulma holding her tightly assuring her that no one will ever hurt her again. Bulma felt safe not in Vegeta's arms she then began to realize the feelings that she was having for Vegeta was stronger than ever. Is this love? She thought still in his arms. She grinned and said aloud  
  
"This is Perfect Love."  
  
She pulled away from Vegeta and he at her confused.  
  
"Vegeta, I love you," she said, as she went back to his embrace not wanting to part.  
  
He smirked and held her tight. He loved the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
"I love you too my beloved."  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hope you liked it. It was my first so if it wasn't all that good that is the reason but, as I read more I am learning more so. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think in a review. 


End file.
